The Little Things
by LadySongbird16
Summary: Takes place in chapter 5 of "Strange yet Magical Events Part VI." Seamus didn't make the quidditch team and neither did Bethany. They decide to go for a walk to vent together. Bethany's been helpful to Seamus several times before, and even though they're really small things, Seamus really appreciates they little things in life. Could he be falling for her? Is Bethany oblivious?


**The Little Things**

**Ok, so there are 3 one-shots that go along with the current edition of "Strange yet Magical Events," and the order they go in depends on what chapters they take place in. So Bethany's is first. As always thank you to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all these awesome ideas. Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. Enjoy!**

_Seamus's POV_

Well, quidditch tryouts are finally over, and Samantha and Harry just put the list up. I hope I did well; I really want to make the team this year. I know there can only be three chasers on the team, and Ginny probably already got it, and Katie Bell's been on the team before Harry, but everyone got a fair shot, so my fingers are crossed. There sure are a lot of people who tried out this year; I'm surprised how many first years tried out. It's kind of ridiculous that they all think they can make it. I looked to see how was in currently looking at the list, and who do I see, Bethany Bliss with her cousin, Amelia Bliss. She's a Gryffindor like me and so are her four cousins, Samantha, Chelsea, Amelia, and Jimmy. Samantha is the co-captain along with Harry, so if she made it, I hope it's not just because she's Samantha's cousin. Honestly though, I can't see Samantha doing that, or Harry, because those five are always hanging out with him. I noticed that she didn't look too happy, and it looks like Amelia is trying to comfort her. It's a sight I'm really not enjoying right now, because she is a pretty girl, and I never like it when a pretty girl cries.

"Don't worry about it Bethany, it's not the end of the world." Amelia said.

"I know I just really wanted to be on the team." I heard Bethany say.

Poor girl, she must have really wanted to be a beater. Anyway, now's the moment of truth, I'm about to see if I made the team or not. I walked up to the list, and much to my disappointment, my name isn't on there. This sucks, I really wanted to be on the team. Well I guess I know how Bethany feels now.

"Hey Seamus." I hear from behind me.

I see Bethany and Amelia looking at my curiously.

"Hello girls." I greet.

"So Seamus, did you make the team?" Amelia asked.

"No, unfortunately I didn't." I reply.

"Well, that makes two of us. Are you all right?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah, are you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll get over it. She stated.

"Bethany, I'm going to head back to Gryffindor tower, are you going to be ok?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be fine." Bethany declared.

So Amelia left, leaving me with only Bethany. Well, I guess I should try and make this less awkward; we can't just stand here.

"Say Bethany, would you like to go for a walk? I think that we both need to vent after the news we both discovered." I said.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea." She replied.

So we left the quidditch pitch and ended up walking back toward the castle grounds.

"You know, that had to be the craziest quidditch tryout I've ever been too." Bethany said.

"I know. I mean, I give all the first years credit for trying, but who do all those Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students think that they are to sneak into our quidditch tryouts?" Bethany questioned. "But at least Samantha and Harry gave everyone a fair tryout."

"Yeah, I guess at the end of the day that's the most important thing." I say.

_Wow, she's never afraid to voice her opinion. It's kind of cool, and she's really pretty too. I mean her blonde hair, and her brown eyes. It's rare to find a girl like that. At least I think it is. Wait! Could I have a crush on her?_

"Seamus?" Bethany said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You weren't answering me. I said you're name like 4 times." She stated.

"Oh, sorry, what were you saying?" I questioned.

"I said you did a really good job at tryouts today." Bethany stated.

"Oh, thank you. You did as well. In fact, I don't think I would have been able to get through them if it wasn't for the advice you gave me." I declared. "Thank you for the tips by the way."

"Oh, you're welcome, anything to help out a friend." She replied.

_For a friend, she's helped me out a whole lot in the past year. When I went to the final Dumbledore's army meeting last year she helped me catch up. Sure, Harry probably just assigned her to do it, but she still could have refused. And all the things she's done for me so far this year, she helped me out in potions class the other day; she helped me out, while everyone else just laughed. Can't really say I blame them though, a lot of things I do always ends up catching on fire or exploding. Is she just being nice to me for the sake of being nice, or does she like me? I hope that she likes me, because I'm really starting to think that I might have a crush on her. Yes, I, Seamus Finnegan, have a crush._

Anyway, we're heading back toward Gryffindor tower now, and Bethany hasn't said much more. I wonder if she's on to how I'm feeling right now? God I hope not.

"You feel okay Seamus?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply.

"Well, after today I wouldn't blame you if you said no. I mean, it sucks that neither of us made the team. You know what though?" Bethany said.

"What?" I questioned.

"We can still cheer on our friends, and laugh at the Slytherin team and rub it in their faces when Gryffindor beats them." She confirmed.

"You're right. Thanks Bethany, that made me feel a whole lot better." I declared.

"No problem. I feel better now too. Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you later." I say, and then she disappeared up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

She really means well. She's done a lot for me, and I know that they're things that anyone else can do too, but you know what? I've always appreciated the little things in life, and she does just that, and I certainly appreciate that.


End file.
